Lost Memories
by UnknownThing
Summary: Ferriswheelshipping Touko x N Harmonia I think it's AU but please let me know if I'm wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL Characters © their rightful authors.**

**This is the background story, sorta.**

The sun peeked behind the clouds and the brunette walked to the bathroom. The regular morning activities, like breakfast, water plants, and such. She listens to music if there is nothing else to do, but she didn't do that today. She was sipping her tea at the terrace, waiting for someone. Her soft blue eyes looking at the red roses, she touched the petals lightly and smiled, then continued sipping the tea.

"Touko? You're awake?" a boy that had the same hair color as the girl appeared. He yawned and she laughed and replied, "Yup! Go and have breakfast, I already made some French fries." She was quite lazy for a girl, she only knows how to fry French fries.

As expected, the doorbell rang. A tall young man was standing in front of the door, waiting for someone to open the door. Touko smiled and opened the door.

"Touko, good morning!" the man embraced her and ran his fingers through her long hair. She chuckled, "Hahaha, good morning too, N! How are you? Let's take a seat!" they were more than friends. Touko and Touya's mother was sleeping soundly inside the bedroom.

At the terrace, Touya had to make tea for N. He didn't want to, but he had to. They talked for quite some time, and N invited her for a walk. To her, this morning felt perfect and she had a good feeling about this day.

"Touya! Please take care of mom and tell her I'm going with N!" then they left.

Time flies, they bought some cotton candies, rode a Ferris wheel, walked around the park, it was the best day ever. Touko can't remember the last time she had done this with her family. Finally, it was time for them to go home.

"Touko…" N rubbed Touko's cheeks and kissed her. Then he left, Touko read his lips that said _Goodbye, see you tomorrow…_

Everytime N left, her eyes would get warmer and tears would fall. She always had a thought that one day, N will leave forever. She'll be alone again, no one would make her smile when she's down. No one would hug her when she's lonely. Lastly, no one would come inside that door. She could never see N's smile again. But that's not true. N would always walk inside that door, smile to her, bring her flowers or gifts, hug her, spend a day together. It will never end, he loved her more than anything else in the world. He loved Touko, his Pokémon, and his sisters very much. Touko was number one in his list.

She wished that that dreadful day will never come.

_Go, far away. Stay away from me and N._

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. It's even better if you can tell me the problems in this story, what must be improved, what should be removed. I think I have some grammar errors, please tell me! I'll continue Distance when I have time. As for the game, I played it (still a long way there tho) and… I only know Tepig's moves (until ember) So, yeah.**

**I hope you enjoy this story like I how I enjoyed writing it! Follow if you want to stay updated. Or add to your bookmarks, or something. Please don't use harsh words when writing a critique/suggestion/review, it's also better if you don't use one-word reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL characters © their rightful owners.**

**Thanks to GlaceonPlushie for the suggestion! =^,^=**

**-read the note at the end-**

**(I'm waiting for NFS world download, while waiting, I might finish some chapters) :3**

But that was in the past, and now Touko's world was dark and gloomy. That tragic day that she was afraid of, came. N left her, maybe forever, he wasn't dead or anything. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, patting Musha repetitively. She thought it was all N's fault. Touya tried everything he can to cheer her up, but he failed. At first, she seems really nice. But once you get to know her better, she's a meanie. That's what Touya thinks.

"Ummmm, Touko…." A finger twirled Touko's hair, she flinched. Touko quickly turned her head to Touya who seemed worried.

"What now?"

"How about we spend this night together? At the amusement park?" he will try his best even if he fails. He doesn't want to see her gloomy all the time. To him, seeing her smile is the best thing ever.

"...Okay…." that being said, Touya pulled her and they ran to the amusement park. Not forgetting to say goodbye to their mother. They also bought some pokeballs and placed them inside their bags.

The two finally arrived, Touya stared at the big ferris wheel, which must've reminded Touko of N. To bring back the good memories, to him, Touya invited Touko to ride the ferris wheel together. Touko nodded her head whilst whispering, _sure._

The machine started, and the ferris wheel began to move in its usual motion. Touko's eyes got warmer and she cried. _I didn't see this coming. _he thought

Touya's eyes scanned the view outside the ferris wheel. Suddenly he choked on his own saliva, there was a man who looked very familiar to Touya. Long green hair, white shirt? Who else could it be? _What's he doing here?_

To avoid Touko's rage, he blocked the windows on her left.

"W-what are you d-doing…?"

_Darn it_

"Oh nothing, hehe, the view is absolutely beautiful! Y'know?" Oops, wrong sentence, Touko moved closer to the window to get a "better view"

Touya pushed her and hugged her

"H-hey, yeah, Touko, I-I-I…" But it was too late, Touko saw N sitting on the bench, alone. Enraged, she pushed Touya away, his back slammed to the window, and it crashed.

_"Tou—"_

_ "TOUYA!"_

Touko threw her arms to catch him, but then, a black dragon appeared. It caught Touya and N was riding on its back. Within the blink of an eye, they disappeared.

"WHAT?!" All eyes were looking at her, but she doesn't care.

As soon as the ferris wheel stopped, Touko went to look for the two of them. She was still angry, she couldn't lower the temperature down.

_Oh now I know how stupid I was. __**Why**__ would I love that bastard?!_

She called his Xtransceiver but there was no answer.

"Asshole." She muttered.

Touya's disappearance made her mother worried. So, the police station was informed about this and they began the search. Touko thought deeply, where would N go, where he wouldn't go, etc. But he was mysterious, they loved each other after the big battle, which seemed really wrong, but they ignored it, love is love. She doesn't know him that well, yet.

**I feel like there ARE some mistakes. The ones with the underlines are the words that I find quite confusing. Please help, confirm it? Is it right or wrong… Are there problems with the grammars? Tenses? Something? PM or just leave it in the reviews please. But I would REALLY appreciate it if you use nice words (don't be too harsh)**

**Do you find this story confusing? (Yeah me too) Don't worry, they plot will get more understandable in the upcoming chapters (hopefully) Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. I don't know Pokémon very well (I meant the pokemons) and their movements. So I think there wouldn't be any Pokémon battles here (There will be battle scenes on Distance) I just started playing Black and White a few weeks ago. It's pretty hard :T (Not BW2)**


End file.
